Dont Let Go
by brianmcphearson
Summary: Follow Zoey and Chase and there happy ending or so they think. Story takes place right after final episode. ZxB
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The overhead lights illuminated the dance floor, as the tenth grade class happily danced, knowing that the year with them as tenth graders was drawing to a close./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But for Chase and Zoey, this was only the beginning. In the past three months, Chase's body had been separated from PCA, but his mind still remained, thinking of this very moment every night as his head hit his pillow in England. He couldn't have thought of a better reunion for him and Zoey, well, besides those two falls, but the euphoria of being in Zoey's presence as his boyfriend removed the sting of his badly scraped body. Their hands lightly intertwined as they swung their limbs back and forth. They didn't know what dance they were doing or what beat they were dancing to, but it didn't matter. Chase had been waiting for this night for four years, and as he took it all in, his crooked smile occupied his face, taking occasional long glances into the brown eyes of Zoey. With many breaks to look around, it wasn't that he didn't want to spend his time in her eyes but rather, it was still a little hard for him to get used to dating his best friend of four years, and he didn't dare risk making her feel uncomfortable with an intimate staring contest, even though he craved it for some reason./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey's heart felt whole again. How could she had not realized that Chase was the missing piece, the thing in the way. It didn't hit her until she saw him sitting there, perched on that black fence, with those curly locks and cute smile. Now here they were dancing in any stylespan style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18px;"—/spanit span style="font-size: 14.08px;"didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was finaly back, and so was a part of her heart. It was such a beautiful moment, not just for her, but for everyone. She scanned the floor. Everyone wore smiles and danced, Michael with Lisa, Lola with Vince, Mark with /spanStacyspan style="font-size: 14.08px;", and/spanspan style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18px;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.08px;"oh yes/spanspan style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18px;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.08px;"the shock of the night, Logan and Quinn. What an awesome way to end grade 10. Her happy observations were interrupted by Chase's gentle right hand on her shoulder as he pulled her to the side and leaned in to talk over the noise./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""There's something I want to ask you, Zoe."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey shot him a confused look, and he smiled and continued. "I should've asked you this a long time ago, and I wouldn't dare let this night end without it being said."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey smiled as she kept her ear by his mouth enjoying the feel of his breath, she then adjusted her lips to be hovering around his ear, as she playfully responded, "Sorry, Chase, but I'm a little too young for marriage right now."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They pulled back their heads slightly to be in eyesight. Chase put on his best fake disappointed look, and then he flashed a smile./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It was coming back: their humour, the way the could joke with each other. After such a long time apart, it would take a while for things to be normal again, especially considering they were now expecting a completely new paradigm in their relationship./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase returned his mouth to the entrance of her ear./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well I never imagined asking it like this, but here it goes…since you won't marry me…how about a date?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey did not risk another sarcastic remark, as her heart leapt, and she gave an excited "Yes!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase reached down, and held her hand tightly. "Well then, let's go!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Right now?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yeah, I still have a blown date to make up for."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ha ha, very true. Well then, lead the way, Curly Sue!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Wow, even now that I'm your boyfriend, you're not gonna let that name go, huh?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey laughed. "Never."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They both had smiles as Chase held Zoey's hand. As they enjoyed each other's presence, they were captivated by each other and fell numb to the surrounding environment of noise and people. Their steps harmonised and Zoey let her body brush up against his. This alone sent shots of adrenaline rushing through her body. The feeling was intoxicating, and the happiness indescribable./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase and Zoey's feet hit sand, as they walked gingerly on the beach./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey spoke up. "Are we going for a swim?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He laughed. "Not quite. You'll see."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They approached the spread that Chase had set before he had met up with Zoey./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey's breath got caught in her throat. She spotted a simple white blanket draped over the sand, bordered by white candles dancing in the slow sea breeze./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Wow," was all Zoey could think to say as they continued to the blanket. Chase dropped himself onto the blanket and helped Zoey down to her back. They settled into their spots and let out a harmonizing sigh, unshakable smiles sat on both their faces, as they looked up at the beautiful clear sky, illuminated by a half moon./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I missed you, Chase," Zoey said, keeping her lips close together in a whisper./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase locked his eyes onto hers./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I missed you, too," he stated quietly. "Is this kind of weird? I mean we've been best friends for so long...and here we are after three months of separation and three years of being friends, alone and on our first date." Chase questioned./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Not really. I mean, I'm so comfortable around you. The only uncomfortable aspect right now is that I'm cold." She looked to him, silently asking for his embrace./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase smiled. "Well, that won't do."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase slowly lifted his arm and secured Zoey in his grasp. Zoey rested happily on Chase's chest. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Chase."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase heart leapt as his mind digested her words./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I love you, too, Zoey."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Goofy wide smiles were plastered to both of their faces. They couldn't help it. This moment was perfect. Chase held Zoey as they gazed at the stars./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"If Chase only knew what events would unfold in Hawaii, he would've held her a lot tighter/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Flight 497 gently touched down on the smooth runway of Kahului airport, putting Chase's noticeable anxiety to rest. He gave out a deep sigh of relief and gently leaned back in his chair, a smile draped on his face, and his hand interlocking Zoey's./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey chuckled. "I'm so glad you came along to help me with my fear of flying."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase sarcastically returned a smile. "Why else would you bring me to Hawaii with you?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey grinned. "Good point." Her grin remained as she leaned in for a quick kiss./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well how about that our first kiss in Hawaii?" Chase smiled./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And it sure won't be our last," Zoey replied, as she turned her gaze out the small window, and to the welcoming surroundings of Kahului, Hawaii Airport./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The couple contently sat in silence as the plane slowly navigated to its parking spot./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase took in his immediate surroundings, spotting a small child aggressively toying with an iPad, while his mother calmly read a magazine./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His gaze continued but came to an abrupt stop at the sight, of a huge African American man sitting contently in his seat eyes closed and listening to his music. Chase could safely say it was one of the largest men he had ever seen, his huge arms arrogantly rested at his sides. This man must sweat testosterone, Chase thought, as his masculinity experienced some insecurity as he studied this huge man with a well-developed chest that spoke of an extreme workout regimen this man must have. Or a lengthy time in jail, Chase scolded, shaking that thought away. He couldn't help but have a suspicion that he had seen this man before, but he was bugged that he couldn't pin-point where, exactly./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase's lengthy inspection was brought to an awkward abrupt end, as this man opened his eyes, and locked gazes with Chase. Chase's eyes grew embarrassingly large, as the man returned with a cold glare. Chase quickly turned his body away./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Zoey noticed his crimson complexion at the moment, and curiously questioned, "What's wrong?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Chase gave a small fake laugh and replied. "Oh nothing…I don't think it's totally sunk in yet that I'm actually here with you in Hawaii, and for a whole summer!" Chase could hardly keep in his sincere excitement over this whole situation, as he was happy to steer the conversation away from the real reason of his reddened face./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The stewardess spoke over the intercom to remind everyone to stay in their seats until the plane came to a complete stop. She went on to remind them of beautiful afternoon weather that people expected in Hawaii. The mood in the plane was that of restless excitement./p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The plane finally came to a halt. A chorus of unfastened seat belts filled the cabin as restless passengers quickly arose from their seats to claim their baggage and start their long-awaited vacations. Chase and Zoey were no exception. As they quickly found their luggage and headed for the exit of the plane, Chase, being Chase, struggled to smoothly lead his suitcase through the skinny aisle of the plane. Several impacts were made between his luggage and seats of the plane slowing up the line behind him, and he could hear the frustration in the line behind him. He finally was able to maneuver off the plane and into the tunnel. Passengers quickly strolled past Chase, not afraid to flash their frustrated looks. Normally would faze Chase, but not today, not when he was in Hawaii with the girl of his dreams!/p  
p style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Speaking of, he finally spotted Zoey standing patiently at the end of the tunnel. He flashed his crooked smile, which was met with Zoey's laugh. She found it so hard to be frustrated with him, and especially with that cute of a smile./p 


End file.
